Jack Darby and his sister
by Ice rose 111
Summary: What's up my name is Ivy and this is how I met my autobot pals and fell in love with their leader. Optimus/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ivy Darby and this is how I met the autobots. After school me and Jack started our way home hoping not to run into Vince the biggest bully and jerk who likes to get girls in his bed. Anyways Jack was riding his piece of crap bike going on and on about wanting a motorcycle. " Sis, where you listening to anything that I said",Jack asked me." Yes Jack I did you want a motorcycle but you know mom won't let you have one," I told him." I know bit it would be nice to have one wouldn't it?" He asked." Yes it would be cool other than your piece of crap bike," I told him. He is so going to get me for at least he shut up about that motorcycle. He should be happy he has something when I don't . Before my dad left us Jack got everything wanted and still does get whatever he wants. Me on the other hand barely get anything." Hey I'm going to go to Miko's house see you later have fun at work," I told Jack. "Later," was the reply that I got. It didn't take long to find Miko."Hey," I greeted her. " Sup Iv," Miko greeted back. Miko is a foreign exchanged student from Japan which is pretty cool. " So what do you have in mind to do today?" Miko asked me." I don't know. Hey give me that earbud!" I told her. She did as she was told which is every rare with her. When I put in the earbud I was welcomed with "The Gun Show" by In This Moment. ( A/N that is a awesome band and song) "You surprise me a lot you know", Miko told me. "Really how ?" I asked her." Well for starters you like rock music when you look like Texas threw up on you," Miko told me. I do not look like Texas threw up on me. That's where I'm really from.(a/n Texas is a awesome state)"I do not,"I told her offended. Or she might have a point. I am wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a plaid shirt with a tank top underneath it. " Ok you got a point Mik," I said,"well I got to go bye." "See you tomorrow," Miko said not really paying attention to me. I just rolled my eyes went on my way home. Now home I see mom and Jack are talking about Jack getting a motorcycle. " Why is it that Jack gets whatever he wants when I don't I mean I'm 16 years old mom and I still don't have a phone nor a bike! What's wrong with me?" I asked my mother." Ivy Darby don't raise your voice at me young lady and the reason why you don't have any of that stuff is because Jack in more responsible than you are sweet heart," was the sick reply I got back. " I thought you loved me," I whispered." I do just Jack a little bit more sweet heart," mom replied. A lie all her love for me is a lie. I just ran to my room and locked the door. I got out a duffle bag and started to pack all my clothes and whatever else that I'll need I guess. At midnight I'll leave this joint and go two Miko's house.{midnight} Finally midnight now the leave this hell joint and go to Miko's. I already told her everything and her foster parents said they will leave the outside lights on for me. I walked down stairs as quiet as I can and left there. Soon as I stepped outside I started to run to Miko's house. Since I run pretty fast I got there in no time. I opened the door as quietly as I can and went in. I went to Miko's room and there ready for me is a bed . So kind and sweet I feel like I belong here. Well off to bed.{morning }:"WHY DO I LOVE YOULL HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME:"well there's goes my alarm clock for school." Miko wake up its time for school," I told her." Five more minutes mommy,"Miko said sleepily. I had to bite my cheek to stop laughing. Any who I got dress in a 'In This Moment' band shirt,a pair of ripped blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of black earrings. Here goes another day of school. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2 finding out about the autobot

After Miko got up we went to school and of course Vince tried to hit on me but failed with a broken nose caused by me. Man did that feel good or what? Any who got in trouble with the principal and got a weeks worth of detention with Miko right beside. Since I snuck out,I feel like a person a very loved person since June never loved me and all that bull crap. Now after school and Miko and I just got out of detention by promising that punching Vince will never happen again. Maybe. When Miko and I walked out of school there parked was a very beautiful motorcycle." Well aren't you pretty,"I whispered."Ivy come on!" Miko cried out. I just followed her and what do I see a alien robot! Just what I needed.

Miko and I jump on the bike with Sir Crapper(Jack) and we rode to the outskirts of jasper and we are coming very fast to a hill. We all started to scream except ms robot who was laughing at us! What surprised us is that the hill opened up as a long and curvy driveway. When we got to the real part of the rock there was two other robots there. Cool!" I thought there was two,"asked a candy cane looking robot."haven't you heard humans multiply,"was the sassy response. Huh,I like her already. "I'm Raf", said a little 12 year old."I'm Miko who are how many guns you packing?" Miko asked." Uh Bulkhead," said the poor green robot. "Who are you little one,"asked the blue robot girl.

"My name is Ivy. What's your name,"I replied. "Call me Arcee," said Arcee. I can tell we will be good friends. "Can I sit on your shoulder?" I asked Arcee. She just nodded and put down her hand for me to hop on. Then there was a shaking. I looked at the way we came and there was a bigger robot. " Holy crap!" I exclaimed."we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as autobots,"said whoever this is. Boy was he huge! I kinda stopped listening but Arcee told me a few things I should know but other than that I just stared at this hunk of metal. "My name is Optimus Prime," said the giant." I'm Arcee,"said my new best friend. " I'm a Ratchet the medic," said the candy cane. "Bulkhead," said the green giant. _" I'm bumblebee,"_said the cute black and yellow robot. " Jack," said my dumb brother. " I'm Miko and that is Ivy my best friend ever!" Miko told Optimus. " I'm Raf," said the little 12 year old. " Wait Ivy where have you been? Mom and I have been worried sick about you!" I did not answer him.

Instead I got out my iPod and started to listen to 'Whisky Lullaby'. That was in till the alarm went off. "No! Don't hide!" I told Arcee. Who came out the door was my dad's dear friend Agent Fowler. Who I like to call him uncle. "Uncle!" I exclaimed. Boy did he look shock to see me!" Ivy what are you doing,"Uncle asked me. I gave him a look that said "_I'll explain later" _then he went on and on about the mess the autobots made. Dang uncle you are really mad. "So what now?"I asked." Why did you not hide like the others?" Optimus asked me." One, I know fowler,two have you ever heard of free will?" I told Optimus. Well he sure didn't say anything else." Hey cee I'm sleepy can you put me down?" I asked. Arcee set me down and I went to the couch and went to sleep.*_dream*It was 5 years ago before my dad was killed before my very eyes. Dad and uncle took me to the fair so I could play. At the time I was 14 still young to the world. That is when something. Bin Laddens men invaded the fair. Dad told fowler to take me somewhere and hide. Uncle followed his command but when I looked over my shoulder I saw my dad get shot and died on impact. I was yelling and screaming. Thank The Lord back up came*end of_ dream*"DAD!" I screamed. 


End file.
